


Romphims

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack wears the latest men's fashion and Davey will do anything to get him out of it.(Technically a part two of Dresden Dancing but can be read alone!)





	Romphims

Davey almost choked on his Sprite when Jack entered the diner. It wasn't because he was devastatingly handsome (which he was) but because he was wearing possibly the most horrifying outfit Davey had ever seen. 

It was loud and obnoxious enough for Davey to cringe before Jack even sat down at the table. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" He managed, still coughing. 

Jack sat down, looking confused. "You haven't seen these online?"

Davey didn't even want to look at him. "No? Why are you wearing that?"

Jack fixed his sleeves, frowning at Davey. "It's a romphim."

Davey cocked his head. “A what? You mean like a romper?”

“Yeah, yeah, but for guys. You have the rompHER, now you have the rompHIM.” Jack looked extremely proud. 

Everything terrible clicked into place in Davey's head. That would explain the multi-colored polka dot shirt that merged seamlessly with matching pants. Davey almost gagged looking at him. 

"So, the shirt and shorts are connected?" He asked, trying to make sense of everything. 

"Yeah! They're really comfy, Dave. I could get you one too-"

"NO!" Davey yelled, Maybe a little louder than necessary. Most of the patrons were turned in their seats, watching Davey for another outburst. "Sorry," Davey said loudly before dropping his voice again. "You have to take that off."

Jack's eyes glinted. "Oh? Are you going to make me?"

Davey set his soda down. Two could play at this game. "I'm going to have to take it off of you."

Jack grinned at him. "If you insist."

Davey was blushing a little bit. Jack was entirely unfazed. Davey opened his mouth to respond and was interrupted by the waitress.

She didn't even blink when Jack asked for a Mellow-Yellow with Dr Pepper. 

"Jack, I've said it before and I'll say it again, that's disgusting."

Jack grinned at him. He seemed to have already forgotten the earlier conversation. Davey did not think it was possible for him to forget. Every time he looked at Jack he thought about getting him out of that horrific romper and into bed. Or maybe the couch, he wasn't going to be picky. 

Jack pondered over the menu, downing his awful drink in a few gulps. 

"I don't even want to kiss you after that," Davey said, watching him with barely concealed horror. 

Jack smiled at him, setting his menu down with purpose. "Does that mean I shouldn't get the chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream and strawberry sauce?" He asked.   
"You're going to die. Your heart is going to give out."

Jack shrugged. "Too late, I'm devoted to it already."

Davey frowned. The waitress came back to take their order. Once again she didn't bat an eyelash at Jack's order. She did raise an eyebrow when Davey asked for the Hercules breakfast. 

"You sure you'll eat all of that?" She asked, her pen hovering over her pad of paper.

Jack laughed a little bit. He knew how much Davey could eat in one sitting. "I'm sure, ma'am. Thank you."

She shrugged, grabbing Jack's glass and going back to the kitchen. 

"Why do I put up with you?" Davey asked. 

Jack shrugged. He was making a castle out of the cups of coffee creamer. Davey watched him stack them higher then knock them down. 

"You're worse than Les," Davey said, half teasing. 

Jack swept up the cups into a pile. "Les builds much better castles than I do," he pointed out. 

Davey laughed. He could almost ignore the romper if he focused instead on Jack. It wasn’t very hard to do. Since that fateful night in the club Davey had been focusing on Jack. He was content to sit and just look at him. His strong jaw that Davey liked to kiss, his unfairly perfect eyebrows, the smattering of freckles across his cheeks Jack always denied having.

“You’ve got paint on your cheek,” Davey noticed. He wet a napkin, reaching for Jack’s chin. Jack didn’t resist, just frowning as Davey scrubbed at his cheek.

“Dave, quit it, you’re momming me,” Jack whined. 

Davey sighed, rubbing the last flake of paint off. “There, I’m done. You should wash your face after you paint.”

Jack shrugged. “Then what excuse will I have for you touching me?”

Davey was interrupted once again by the waitress. Jack’s face lit up when she gave him his plate. Davey couldn’t see the pancakes under the whipped cream, strawberries, and ice cream piled on top. The table was almost covered entirely in plates.

“Wow, you boys must be hungry,” the waitress commented before leaving them.

Davey dug into his pancakes (sans toppings and chocolate chips). Jack was just eating the whipped cream. They both ate quickly, Davey as a reflex with siblings, Jack because he was used to having to fight for his food. Jack’s eating habits were terrible, but Davey was still grinning as he finished his food. Only Jack Kelly would show up to a date in a male romper and get pancakes with enough sweets on them to kill a horse.

The waitress breezed by, dropping the bill and collecting empty plates. Jack smiled at Davey, his face smeared with whipped cream.

“Wipe your face or I’ll mom you again,” Davey threatened, pulling out his wallet for the bill. Jack stuck his tongue out, half-heartedly cleaning his face. Davey couldn’t resist swiping the last bit off of Jack’s cheek, licking it off his thumb without thinking.

Jack was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Knock it off,” Davey said with no heat. He stood, Jack following him. Jack looked at the baked goods while Davey paid. Davey had to drag him away from the cupcakes.

The air was cool against Davey’s face as the exited the diner. Jack grabbed his hand, idly lacing their fingers together. He was beaming, practically skipping as they walked down the street. Davey’s apartment was barely a block away. Jack dragged him the entire time. Davey couldn’t ignore the romper anymore. He wondered if Jack remembered the promise Davey had made in the diner. Maybe that’s why he was so anxious to get home.

Jack used his own key to get in, flashing a grin at Davey as he pocketed it. Davey felt slightly sick when he realized the romper had pockets.

“Home sweet home,” Jack sighed, shutting the door behind him. Jack sank onto Davey’s couch right away, gesturing Davey over. 

Davey swung himself into Jack’s lap, straddling him. Their faces were very close.

“Uh, hi, Dave,” Jack said. His cheeks were a little bit pink.

Davey leaned closer, bending to kiss Jack’s neck. “Hi, Jack,” he said against Jack’s throat. Davey tugged at Jack’s collar, unbuttoning the top few buttons of the god awful romper.

“What are ya doing?” Jack asked, a little bit breathless.

“Getting you out of this thing,” Davey explained. He succeeded in pushing it down Jack’s shoulders, leaving just the shorts to deal with.

Jack laughed, a light breathy sound in the quiet of the apartment. “You were serious about that?”

Davey kissed his neck again, the little noise Jack made intoxicating. “Yeah, this is the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” Davey knew Jack was sensitive to breath on his neck and was not letting up at all.

Jack’s hands fisted in the front of Davey’s shirt. “Wow, and here I thought you were just teasing.”

Davey laughed, moving off of Jack’s lap. “Lift your hips up.” 

Jack obeyed quickly, flushing a deeper red as Davey worked the stupid romper down his legs and off. Jack reached for him the moment the romper was off. Davey pushed his hands back to his sides.

He folded the romper, laying it over the back of the couch. “Alright, it’s pretty late. I’m going to go to bed.”

Jack let out an indignant whine. “What! Davey, you can’t do that!” He scrambled up off the couch, standing in only his boxers. 

“I said I needed to get you out of the romper, and I did.” Davey shrugged. 

Jack whined, draping himself over Davey. “We could’ve had it all.”

Davey ruffled his hair. “Come on, you need sleep before the sugar crash hits.”

“Fine. But you’re making up for this sometime,” Jack looked up at Davey.

“Yeah, yeah,” Davey agreed. He kissed Jack once, pulling back before Jack could initiate anything further. “Off to bed with you.” 

Davey dragged Jack to his bedroom, leaving behind the hell Jack called a romphim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who suggested more of this "au". Feel free to send any prompts @1misstherooftop
> 
> I didn't finish any of my other 40 newsies fics I wrote this.


End file.
